Solid unsaturated epoxy resins may be prepared by reacting a liquid resin with a polyhydric phenol such as bisphenol A in the presence of a suitable catalyst. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,990. The resulting solid epoxy resins prepared by this so-called "fusion" process generally have the same properties, i.e., viscosity, functionality, etc., as solid epoxy resins prepared by reacting the polyhdric phenol such as bisphenol A with epichlorohydrin in the presence of an alkaline catalyst under wellknown conditions. However, when low molecular weight, i.e., liquid, saturated epoxy resins are reacted with polyhydric phenols to produce higher molecular weight solid saturated resins, the resulting cured resins exhibit poor gloss retention and poor chalk resistance. It has now been found that improved weatherability can be achieved when the liquid saturated epoxy resins are reacted wih a dihydroxy monophenol such as resorcinol.